The Unexpected Person
by HPGirl13
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married and work at Hogwarts. Then a new teacher comes and it turns out to be Draco Malfoy, Hermione ex boyfriend. What will happen
1. 15 years ago

Chapter 1: Graduation 

"I can't believe that today is the day!" I said sadly. Harry and Ron laughed. I glared at them and they stopped. We were in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore just finished his end of the year speech. 

"Sorry Hermione. We just aren't surprised that you are sad we're leaving. I think you're sad because you can't learn any more stuff and can't get free books to read." Ron said. They laughed quietly. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Draco. We had had a fling since 5th year and it had ended last night. I turned back around. I stared at my food and replayed what happened last night in my head.

Flash back

"I'm sorry Hermione. We have to end this right now. When this started two years ago we promised if this lasted this long we would end it before graduation." Draco said. I began to cry. He held me in his arms.

"I thought you said you loved me, Draco. You said you could never leave me. You said---" I said still sobbing. He was right. At the beginning of this we decided to break it off before graduation. Even though we agreed to that I was still angry. I shoved him off. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. 

End of flash back

"Hermione. Hello Hermione." Ron said waving his hand in front of my face. I pushed it out of the way.

"Ron. Will stop waving your hand in front of my face? What do you want?" I asked. Then we heard laughter from behind us. We turned around.

"Oh look. Mudblood Granger is mad. Isn't it sweet how the two lovebirds always get irritated with each other but they're still so much in love." Draco said. I blushed when he looked at me.

"We are not lovebirds, Malfoy. Now what do you want?" Ron asked angrily. Draco smirked.

"I just wanted to say that it was a pleasure to be in the same school as Harry Potter and his little gang. I love you all. Especially you Weasel. I love you." he said sarcastically. He bent down and whisper in Ron's ear. "Too bad you're a guy." he said and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron was red. But not because he was mad. He was embarrassed. I could their laughter from own the hall. I patted Ron on the back. I got up and walked out of the Great Hall. I ran to catch up with them. 

"Draco Malfoy!" I yelled. They stopped and turned to look at me. I finally caught up with them. "I need to talk to you in private." I said. 

"Draco come on. Just ignore her." Crabbe said. I glared at him.

"Shut up Crabbe before I make you." I said. He laughed.

"Like a little Mudblood like you would make me shut up." he said.

"Shut up Crabbe. Come on Granger." Draco said. I pulled him away to a corner. I looked at him for a good long while. Then I slapped him. "What was that for?" he asked angrily holding his hand to his face.

"Why are you like that? Can't you treat people the way you treat me when we're alone? You are a nice person, Draco, despite the way you dumped me after you said you loved me and that you would never leave me. I just don't want you to talk to me or my friends the rest of the time we're here." I said. He walked away without a word. 

I stood on the platform with my fellow seventh years. The Gryffindor's platform was red and gold, Slyerthin's was green and silver, Ravenclaw's was purple and blue, and Hufflepuff's was orange and yellow. I stood up there between Harry and Ron proudly. I had my hair pulled back in bun. I smiled as I looked over at everyone. 

Time had quickly passed before graduation passed. I was scared and nervous to begin a life beyond Hogwarts. 


	2. The surprise

Chapter 2: The Surprise

15 years Later

"Ron, Panamala, Alexia! Get your butt down here!" I yelled upstairs. It was the first day back to Hogwarts. Ron, my husband, and I worked there. I was the History of Magic teacher and he was the librarian. We had been married for 14 years and had 2 children.

Panamala, our oldest, was 14 and going for her 4th year at Hogwarts. She had long blonde hair ( her natural hair color was brown), she was tall and slim. 

Alexia, our youngest, was 12 going for her 2nd year at Hogwarts. She had red hair to her shoulders, she was tall and slim. 

"Mom, hold your wands. Gosh." Panamala yelled. Panamala and I always got into fights. It was a regular thing. Ron and Alexia came down stairs and put their bags down.

"Panamala Weasley, if we are late I will keep you back 2 years and make you be in the same year as your sister. Now get your ass down here." I yelled. She was down stairs in a heartbeat.

"Alright, gosh. Are you happy now?" she said.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me. Just because I'll be your teacher doesn't mean I can't punish. Do you understand me?" I said. She rolled her eyes. "And don't rolled your fucking eyes at me." I said. 

"Sweetheart, don't curse. At least not in front of the children." Ron said.

"She probably does. I did when I was her age." I said. If you knew Ron and me when we were younger, you wouldn't believe how much he's changed. He doesn't cuss, which is really shocking because he used to cuss more than Harry and me put together.

"I understand mom. We go through this every year." she said.

"Can we continue this in the car? We are going to be late if we don't hurry up. I will be everything in the car with my wand." Ron said as I was just about to say something. He put everything in the car with his wand and we loaded into the car. As we drove Alexia talked about how excited she was and Panamala listened to her portable CD player. I listened to Alexia talk about Hogwarts and thought about the last year I was at Hogwarts. 

Flash Back- 15 years ago in the Astronomer Tower

"Draco Malfoy stop it." I said laughing. It was midnight and Draco was tickling me. He shook his head and kept tickling me. He did this for another 5 minutes. When he stopped he held me in his arms.

"Hermione?" he said. I looked up into his beautiful grey eyes. The same grey eyes that got me to do anything he wanted me to. The same grey eyes I trusted.

"Yes?" I said. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I love you." he said. I stared at him and smiled. 

"I love you too." I said. He smirked and kissed me. When we pulled apart, I smiled. "I can't believe that a Malfoy has feelings. Especially for me. Muggle- born haters." I said and sighed.

"Hermione you know I don't hate muggle-borns. I never did. You know that." he said.

"I know. I just don't know how your dad is going to take it." I said sadly. 

"I don't care how he is going to take it. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you. Nothing could ever take me away from you. I swear.' he said. I kissed him and I stayed in his arms for the rest of the night.

End of flash back

"Mom! Mom! Are you there?" Alexia said. I stopped daydreaming.

"Don't yell at me. What?" I said.   
"I was wondering how your 2nd year was." she asked.

"Well, what Daddy, Uncle Harry, and I did was solve the mystery of the chamber of secrets." I said. She nodded. Harry and Ginny got married 10 years ago. Harry was the flying teacher and an aura part time. Ginny worked at the Leaky Cauldron. They had twins named Janise and Janet who were both 12. They had the twins before they were married. 

When we arrived at Kings' Cross, Harry, Ginny, Janise, and Janet were right beside us. It looked like Harry and Ginny were having another fight.   
We got out and ran to the platform. We went through the platform and got on the train. We seated Alexia with Janise and Janet and went to the front of the train. Panamala went with her friends Choga, Kawren, and Olola. 

When we got to the front Harry was there. He was looking out the window. Ron and I sat facing Harry.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked. 

"Ginny and I got in another fight. We have been fighting a lot ever since she told me that she was having an affair." Harry said still looking out the window. Ron and I were shocked.

"With who?" I asked. Ron looked at me and shook his head. 

"Colin Cleavey." he said plainly. "For 5 years she was cheating on me. Half our marriage she was cheating on me." he started crying. I sat next to him and held him while he was crying. 

It took 1 hour to get to Hogwarts. Harry cried himself to sleep. I meant to ask him if he was going to divorce her. I decided not to. I woke Harry up and we walked to the Great Hall. We sat down and waited for the 1st years to arrive. 

After they were sorted Dumbledor made an few announcements.

"The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Detention we be given to students who break the rules. The Third Corridor is also off limits to anyone who doesn't want to die a painful death. 

And now that that is finished, I would like you to welcome out new Potions master." Everyone looked at the door. In came a blonde hair man with grey eyes. I thought he looked strangely familiar. "Welcome Professor Malfoy." he said. 


	3. The fight

Chapter 3: The Fight

I was shocked. Draco Malfoy was working here. Here, of all places. Hogwarts. I guess I looked shocked because Ron looked at me.

"Honey, it's okay. I would let Malfoy say anything to you. I won't let him hurt you." Ron said. If only Ron knew the truth. I was cheating on Ron with Draco. I loved Draco not Ron at time. I was drawn to his magic. He had a certain aroma around him. He had everything I was looking for, not Ron. But I married Ron because Draco was a coward. I learned to love Ron. 

All I could do is nod when Ron said what he said. I felt a sense of guilt for hiding this from him. 

Draco walked up to the professor table and I noticed that the only available seat was next to me. I took a deep breath as he sat down. When I let it out I could smell his cologne. It smelled so manly. Ron never smelled manly. He smelled like nothing. I never really noticed what Harry smelled like. 

"Now that all the announcements are made, lets eat." Dumbledore said. Suddenly food appeared on the table. I didn't put anything on my gold plate.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Ron asked sincerely. I looked at Ron.

"I don't feel very well. I think I'll go to bed." I lied. I just wanted to avoid Draco.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ron asked.

"No. I will be fine. I just want to go to bed." I said and left the Great Hall. I walked to the room and got into bed, but I didn't sleep. I kept thinking about Draco. I didn't say a word to him. I barely looked at him. I thought about 15 years ago.

Flash Back- 15 years ago in the dungeons for detention

"This is all your fault, Granger. Why do Mudbloods always ruin everything?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just talking to yourself because I 'm not listening." I said. 

"Well since your not listening and we are almost done, we might as well work on our project." he said. I looked at him strangely.

"Malfoy actually wants to do work. What a shocker." I said.

"Well I can't make you work on it all by yourself because then we'll get an F. Now get your stuff from your bag." he said. I got my stuff from my bag. The project was to interview someone from another house. Unfortunately, we had that class with Slytherin and we didn't get to choose who we interviewed. It was for our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Our professor, Mrs. Haveris, said she wanted us to get to know each other or whatever. 

"Ok. The first question is do you know anything about Dark Arts? Oh, I know that answer. Yes." I said and wrote down yes.

"I should except, Granger to know all my business since you are infatuated with me. Trust me, I do not have the same feelings for you." he said and smirked.

"I am not infatuated with you. Never in my life will I be infatuated with you. We all know you like Pansy." I said.

"You don't know shit, Granger." he said coldly. "Let's just get back to mopping." he said and got the mop. I got up and started mopping. We mopped without a word for 10 minutes. Then next thing I know I slip on the wet slippery floor. He laughed at me. So I got up and poured the bucket of soapy water on his head. He stopped laughing and tried to walk to me but instead he slipped and fell on his butt. He kept trying to get up but he kept falling. I was laughing hysterically. I thought I would be nice and help him up but instead I slipped and I landed on top of him. 

I looked at him. I stared into his grey eyes. They were beautiful. He looked back at me. I leaned in to kiss him and our lips gently brushed against each other. I suddenly realized who I was kissing and I got up.

"Ugh." he said wiping his lips. "That was disgusting. I knew you wanted me." he said.

"What do you mean I want you? You were the one who kissed me. I never would have thought you would like a "little mudblood like me." I said. He laughed. "We're done, I guess. I'm leaving." I said. I didn't want to admit it to myself but I liked the kiss.

End of flash back

I heard Ron come in a hour later. I pretended to be asleep. Ron walked up to me and kissed my forehead. 

"Feel better, sweetheart." he whispered. I finally fell asleep an hour later.

The next morning I woke up bright and early and went out running on the pitch. I ran for about 5 minutes when I heard someone call my name. It was Draco. I ran faster but he caught up with me.

"Hermione. Hi how are you?" he asked running with me. I had to do my morning run, so I decided to talk to him.

"Fine, Draco." I said.

"How have the last 15 years been treating you?" he asked.

"Fine, Draco." I said. He laughed.

"Is that all you know how to say?" he asked. I stopped.

"No, it's not." I said as he stopped with me.

"Wow she speaks. Listen, I know it is kind of weird to see each other after all these years and after what happened when we last saw each other but I want to get to know you again." he said.

"I'm not ready to get to know you, yet." I said and started running again.

"I understand if you are still not over me." he said. I stopped again. 

"I am soo over you. I'm ready to get to know you now. Do you have any kids?" I asked and started running. He ran with me.

"No. Do you have any kids?" he asked.

"Yeah 2. Both girls. My youngest is Alexia and she is 12. My oldest is Panamala and she is 14. Are you married?" I asked.

"Nope. Never have been. I don't think I ever will. I haven't met the right one. I know you're married to Ron. How long have you been married?" he asked.

"15 years. We got married right out of Hogwarts and I got pregnant 2 months later. How come you came to Hogwarts? I mean, your father hates Dumbledore." I asked. 

"Well, my father is in Azkaban now. My mother died a couple years ago. My father finally killed her. But after I got out of Hogwarts, I began to work in Knockturn Alley. I lived in the manor still. I got tired of working down there so I stopped working altogether. I stayed home all day while my father worked at the Ministry of magic. After about 2 years of doing that, I didn't want to be my father's pet anymore so while he was at work, I got out the house and escaped to the muggle world by an invisible underground train. 

I stayed there and I didn't return to the wizarding world until I heard that my father was in Azkaban by a friend I met in Knockturn Alley. I had always loved school here so I decided to work here. I inherited the manor and the money but I couldn't stay at home all day. SO I read in the Daily Prophet that Snape. I thought being the Potions professor would be perfect. And here I am." he said.

"Wow. My life isn't that interesting. I got married, pregnant, and got a job here. That's my life story." I said. He laughed. I looked at my watch. "I better get going. See ya." I said and walked back to the castle. 

I walked in the my room. Ron was sitting on the bed.

"Hey, sweetheart." I said.

"Why were you running with Malfoy.?" he asked.

"Oh. Well I was running and then I heard him call my name. We just started talking about our lives. It's no big deal." I said.

"Yes it is. It is Draco Malfoy. The muggle hater." he said.

"He doesn't hate muggles. He actually lived in the muggle for 9 years." I said. 

"I don't care. You are not to talk to him. Ever. Am I understood?' he said.

"I can talk to whoever I want to. Am I understood?" I said. 

"Don't talk to him." he yelled.

"I can talk to whoever I want to." I yelled. I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I took my shower and I got dressed. I was so mad. When I walked out of the bathroom Ron was sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you not to talk to him. I was just worried he might say mean things to you. If you want to talk to him then ok. I should have believed you when you said he changed." he said.

"It's ok. I can understand that you were worried. I don't want to talk to him. I was just being nice. I'm sorry I yelled." I said. He nodded and got up to hug me. I gave him a kiss and then we headed down to breakfast.

****

Thank you to all who reviewed. It keeps me writing. 

To Mei Lynn: I hope I answered atleast some of your questions. Thanks for reviewing.

To LiLz-BaRnEy: thanks for reviewing.

To SnowCub: I appreciate your opinions. Good and bad. Thanks for reviewing.

To lord-angelus: thanks for reviewing

To Amber-Jade: Thanks for reviewing. I will write more.

To Dragons Shadow Guardian: Thanks for reviewing. 

And To Everyone who was anonymous: thanks for reviewing.

I'm having a poll. Answer the poll by reviewing. The poll is:

Who should Hermione end up with:

A) Draco

B) Ron

Either put a or b or put Draco or Ron. Whoever had the most votes is the person Hermione should end up with!!!!

And again Thanks for reviewing! Keep reviewing!!!!!!!1


	4. Disclaimer

****

I realized that I have not put a disclaimer in any of my chapters so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Any other news: Please answer my poll. Once I get 11 answer to my poll I will update. You will not know who it is until the end. Sorry. I want it to be a surprise. Thanks for reading and answer my poll!!!!!!!!!!

Also, if you want me to email you when I have updated, please email me. I will be happy to email when I have updated. My email address is **Nsynclover11@msn.com**

Thanks again for reviewing and again please answer my poll!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Astronomy Tower

Ron and I walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. When we sat down, I noticed Harry wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Ron. 

"Oh, I don't know. He probably slept late. You know how he is." Ron said and helped himself to some toast. I looked around for Draco. I found myself wanting him to be there. I know I said that I really didn't want to talk to him, but I lied. I could never tell Ron I liked talking to Draco. It reminded me of old times. Of course, Ron doesn't know there were old times between Draco and I. I started to remember some of the hard times we experienced.

Flashback: Astronomy Tower

I walked into the Astronomy Tower and found Draco looking up at the stars. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. I don't know how you keep managing to steal Potter's invisibility cloak. Doesn't he use it like every night?" he asked and then kissed me on the cheek. 

"No, he doesn't use it every night. I just ask him if I can use it. I just tell him I am going to the library to work on some extra credit and I come up here to study." I said. He smirked.

"That doesn't seem like something Hermione Granger would do. Take books from the library, when it is closed." he said. I smiled.

"I guess you rubbed off on me." I said with a smirk.

"I guess so." he said and kissed me on the lips. 

"So has anything interesting happened to you?" I asked when we pulled apart 2 minutes later.

"Well I got a letter from my dad. He basically said that Voldemort wanted me to be the "Prince of Darkness" you know the usual." he said dully.

"Oh." I said worriedly. His father always said this to him but I got a little more worried each time he said it.

"I hate it when you get that worried look. don't worry. I will take care of it. Besides, it is 2 years away from happening so he might find someone a little more suited for the job than I am." he said and snuggled up close to me.

"So you are not worried at all?" I asked still worried.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Hermione. I am very worried. But not about me, about you. Once out of Hogwarts, I want to be out in the open about our relationship. I could never leave you. I love you. Hopefully, Potter will finally defeat Voldemort before we leave Hogwarts." he said. I smiled.

"Hold on. I thought we agreed that if it lasted as long as graduation, we would end it." I said.

"Well, I changed my mind." he said and laughed.

"Well, I haven't changed mine." I said. His face went blank. "Just yet." I said and smiled. He smiled too and kissed me. We started snogging. About 10 minutes later, I pulled away.

"What?" he said.

"We should stop." I said and pushed him off of me.

"Fine." he grumbled. He wanted us to have sex. He had since about 2 weeks into the relationship. He knew I was a virgin and needed to be ready. He never told me that he wanted to have sex, I just knew. I could tell when we would make out and I would push him off of me. He would get this look in his eyes. I wanted to, that's for damn sure but I knew I wasn't ready. 

"So, um what do you want to talk about?" I said. He looked at me.

"I think we should go." he said and got up. I got up too.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked. 

"Do what?' he asked.

"As soon as I say no, you want to leave." I asked him. 

"I don't know. I mean, what else are we supposed to do?" he said. I looked at him. 

"We could talk." I said.

"Well, that's all we ever do. That and snog. It kinda feels like you're leading me on." he said. I got mad when he said that.

"So, I can't snog my boyfriend without giving him the impression that I want to do it. I'm sorry for thinking I could." I said. I grabbed the cloak and walked out. He followed me.

"Hermione come back here." he whispered. I ran to the common room. There I found Harry and Ron sitting in the chairs. I took off the cloak.

"Oh, hey Hermione. How is the extra credit going?" Harry asked.

"Oh, um, fine. I am really tired right now. I will talk to you later." I said. They said ok and I went to bed. I actually fell asleep. I didn't think I was going to.

The next day I woke up with flowers and a letter by my bed. I read the latter. It was from Draco. It said to meet him in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 12:00. 

I waited all day for 12:oo to come. When it finally came, I really didn't want to go. I was scared of what he might say. But I went. 

When I got there, he was there waiting with more flowers. Roses.

"Hey Hermione. Thanks for coming." he said and handed me the flowers. Then he kissed me on the cheek. 

"Yeah, whatever. Why did you want me to come?" I asked and sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you. About that sex thing." he said and sat down next to me.

"What about it?" I said.

"I want you to understand me. Before you and I got together, I had sex a lot. I mean, a whole lot. It was for me to ease the pain." he said. I looked at him.

"What pain, Draco? The fact that your father beats you causes you pain when you're here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does. And the fact that I didn't have any friends or people I could trust until I met you. Anyway, I used people for my own pleasure. But when I fell in love with you, that all changed. I'm just used to having sex with different girls. Now that I am with you, I am not with anyone else. I have needs and jackin' off isn't helping anymore. I hope you understand." he said. I looked at him in disbelief. 

"How can you be so insensitive? This is my virginity we are talking about. This is important to me, Draco. I want it to be special. And if you don't understand where I am coming from, than I guess you can sleep with whoever you want. But I won't be here if you do. So chose, Draco. Me or sex." I said. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Of course I chose you. I don't mean to pressure you. I'm sorry." he said. 

"Why is it so important?" I asked.

"I don't know. But you are way more important to me than sex. I won't bring up sex again. I promise." he said.

"I will tell you when I'm ready, ok." I said. He nodded. "Well I am gonna go. See ya." I said and walked out. I didn't kiss him like I usually do because he would probably think I am teasing him. 

I went to my dormitory and fell asleep.

End of flashback

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron said waving his hand in my face.

"Ron, stop. I am fine. I am just going to go to my classroom. I will see ya later." I said and walked out of the Great Hall. While I was walking, I saw Draco in his classroom. I looked through the door window to see him better. He was better looking from 15 years ago. He was muscular back than but he was a little more muscular. His hair was still the same color but it was a little longer, though it was hard to tell since he had it back. His face had a happier expression now than 15 years ago. 

As I continued daydreaming I heard a knock at the door. I snapped out of it and Draco was standing on the other side of the door. I realized I was drooling too. I felt my cheeks go red. He opened the door.

"Hi, Hermione. Are you okay?" he asked. I wiped the drool from my chin.

"Oh yeah. I am fine. Yeah okay." I said and turned to leave.

"Hermione. There is no need to be nervous." he said. I turned back around/

"How do you know I am nervous?" I said.

"Because you always say yeah a lot when you are nervous." he said and chuckled.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You were that way 15 years ago." he said. "Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"No. I am fine. Ok bye." I said.

"Wait. Meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower at 12:00." he said and shut his door before I could say no. The bell rang so I went to my classroom. 

The day passed quickly and 12:00 came. I almost didn't go but he was nice enough to want to get to know me again, that I went. Ron was such a sound sleeper it was easy to get away.

I walked to the Astronomy Tower. He was there waiting for me.

"I didn't think you would come." he said.

"I almost didn't." I said and I sat down next to him.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I just want to talk to you. I want to get to know you. I want us to be friends." he said.

"I don't know if I can. No one knows how we used to be. No one. Then out of the blue we just become friends. It just wouldn't make sense." I said.

"Remember, the first time we laughed together. It was when you were drinking milk and I kissed you on the neck by surprised and you spit it out and got it on my clothes." he said. I nodded and we both started laughing.

"Remember, the time when you snuck up behind me and I punched you in the nose by accident." I said and we both just started laughing. We didn't stop laughing all night. We just kept telling stories about the old times. It was almost 4 in the morning when we stopped.

"I better go." I said. We both stood up.

"It was nice talking to you again." he said. I nodded and turned around to leave. He grabbed my arm softly and turned me around. All the sudden, he kissed me.

****

I want to say sorry for taking so long to update. I was at my aunts house for a month. I also want to say sorry for such a crappy chapter. Please keep reading. The chapters will be better. I promise. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I am so excited about how many reviews I have gotten. Please Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Making love and beatings

"I should leave, now." I said once the kiss was broken a minute later.

"No, don't. I am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was my fault." he said.

"I never said it wasn't your fault. Listen I gotta go, now." I said and ran out. I ran all the way into the room. I found Ron sitting on the bed. Awake. 

"Where have you been, Hermione. I was so worried about you." he said and gave me a hug.

"Sorry. I was………… um….. In the kitchen getting a snack. You know I didn't eat much dinner and I got hungry so I went to the kitchen and got a snack. Sorry I made you worried." I said. He let go of me.

"It's alright. Just next time tell me." he said. I nodded.

"Lets go to bed. It is early in the morning and we have classes." I said and kissed him. We went straight to bed but I didn't sleep. I kept thinking about the kiss. It was all I could think about. I remembered the times we talked about before the kiss. Everything was great before the kiss. But then again the kiss was great too. I was so confused. I loved Ron but remembering times with Draco made me wonder if I still loved him. If the feelings I felt long ago still lived on. I was really confused. I looked out the window. I wondered what Draco was thinking of right that very moment. If I knew draco, probably about how he screwed up by kissing me. 

I laughed at my thought. I still haven't figured out whether or not he screwed up. I mean, I liked the kiss but I am married with 2 wonderful kids. But my life is completely boring and unfulfilling. My sex life was so dry. Unsatisfying. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to experience new and more exciting things in my life. I didn't know why I settled for Ron long ago. I couldn't found someone better for me. But I cant take it back. And I don't want to take it back now that I have 2 wonderful children.

I soon fell asleep after that. I woke up at 3:00 in the afternoon and realized I had classes and that I missed all of them. I heard Ron come in.

"Ron. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my head.

"I wanted to let you rest. You looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you. I got Dumbledore to get you a sub." he said. I smiled.

"Thanks I was really tired." I said and got up to take a shower. I took a shower and got dressed. I saw Ron sitting on the bed. He looked at me. I knew that look. He wanted to make love. I closed my eyes and wondered when the last time we made love was. 3 months. That was a long ass 3 months too. I hadn't had 1 orgasm in 5 months too. He wasn't that good in bed either. I just walked passed him.

"Hermione. Lets…………." he started but I cut him off.

"Ron, I am not in the mood. Really I am not. Maybe later." I said. He got up.

"Hermione. We haven't do it in over 3 months." he said loudly.

"I know. I am just not in the mood right now. I am very sorry." I said. He walked over to me. He was very close.

"So what's wrong with me? Am I not good enough for you? Huh?" he said angrily. I looked down. He smirked. "You know what, Hermione? I don't care if we never have sex. Okay. I couldn't give a care. If I can't get it from you, I will get it somewhere else. I will see you later." he said and walked out. I just shook. I was sad and angry. All these questions came into my head. Would he really cheat on me? If so, with who? No answer to my questions. I needed to think so I went to the Astronomy Tower. 

I sat there for a while thinking about what he said. I cared about him a lot. I loved him. I think. I wasn't sure. I knew that there was something there. I wasn't sure what it was. After a couple of minutes I heard a throat clearing. I turned around.

"Draco. Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked him. He sat down next to me.

"Well I come up here every day to think. What about you?" he asked.

"Same." I said and looked out the window.

"Listen, about last night. I--" he started.

"It's okay. I understand." I said. 

"Okay. What are you thinking about?" he asked. 

"Ron. My life. Me. My kids." I said.

"Oh. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ron threatened to cheat on me. I am thinking of leaving him and I don't know what do to about my kids. Then there is me I need to consider too. I am confused." I said and sighed. 

"I think you should leave him. He's not right for you." he said.

"That's your opinion." I said. I knew he would tell me to leave him because he kissed me last night.

"What is your heart telling you to do?" 

"My heart is telling me to leave him. But my head is messing with my heart. I have all these reasons to stay with him. I am so confused." I said. I felt a tear form in the corner of my eye.

"Hermione, don't cry. It's alright. Just listen to your heart. It will tell you what to do. God, I sound so cheesy." he said and laughed. I laughed a little. "Well. I am glad to see that I make Hermione Granger laugh." he said. I smiled.

"You always knew how to make me feel better. It is weird how you have changed so much but you are still the same." I said. 

"That makes sense." he said sarcastically. 

"You know what I mean." I said bumping my shoulder with his shoulder. 

"Yeah I do. I am just being a geek." he said. I smiled.

"You're always a geek." I said. He stuck his tongue out. I laughed.

"Hermione." he said. I looked at him and then his lips were on mine. I was surprised to see I was kissing him back. I laid back and he was on top of me. I felt his hand go in my shirt and to my bra hook. I stopped kissing him and looked at him. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. I started kissing him again. He continued to moves his hands all over my body.

'What am I doing' I thought. I ignored my thoughts and let him do whatever he wanted. HE started kissing my neck.

"Draco." I breathed. He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded. "WHat about Ron?" I didn't answer but kissed him. He took that as a I don't care about Ron right now. And he was right. I was not thinking about Ron. I was thinking about making love to Draco. And what I was thinking about became reality.

Draco and I made love for a long time. It was slow. Like the first time we did it. The time I lost my virginity. We lay there holding each other with only his leather jacket covering us.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me. I smiled.

"You. And this wonderful feeling I have right now." I said. He kissed my head.

"Hermione. I love you." he said. I looked at him.

"I love you, too." I said and kissed him. I pulled away and looked at my watch. "I have to go. Now. It is 9:00. I gotta get home." I said. I walked to the door and blew a kiss to Draco. I ran home. When I opened the door Ron was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up at me when I closed the door. He had been crying.

"Hermione. I was so worried." he said and hugged me tight. I pushed him off.

"Why? Did you all the sudden think about me when you were fucking some girl. Huh." I yelled.

"Hermione. Don't yell. I didn't do anyone. I was just mad. You know I would never cheat on you. I love you too much. Please forgive me. Please." he said. I felt bad because I made love to Draco and now I was mad a Ron because he threatened to cheat on me. I nodded and he hugged me. 

"What is that I smell on you? Is that cologne?" he asked.

"Yeah it is." I said hoping he wouldn't ask me to eleborate.

"Who's?" he asked. I sighed

"Draco Malfoy." I said walking to the bathroom.

"What are you doing with his cologne on you?" he asked following me.

"We kinda had sex." I admitted. I was ready for him to yell. But instead of yelling he hit me. He slapped my hard on my face.

"You little slut. You get mad at me because I said I would and you actually go and do it. Oh shut up. Don't cry. You are such a baby. Well maybe this will ease the pain from face." he said and pushed me down on the floor. He starting kicking me. I tried to shut off the waterworks but I couldn't. I just kept crying and crying and he just kept hitting and hitting me. After what seemed like forever he stopped. 

"That will teach you to cheat on me." he said and then spit on me. He went to the common room and sat on the couch. I lie there on the floor. Then Dumbledor's owl came into the room. Ron got up and read the note.

"There is a meeting. I will tell you what it was about when I get back." he said and left.I stayed there. Laying on the flooor. He came back an hour later.

"Your still on the floor. I thought you were stronger. Well the meeting was about the ball we are having. The Halloween ball. You are in charge of decorations along with Draco. I am in charge of food and drinks along with Minvera. Aren't you glad you get to work with your little hunny bun. Now get to bed. You are actually going to work tomorrow." he said. I didn't move so he picked me up and dropped me on the bed hard. I groaned.

"Goodnight, my darling." he whispered and turned out the light. I just laid there and didn't get any sleep. I kept thinking what had I done to deserve this. I shouldn't have told him. I should have kept it to myself. I lay there all night blaming myself. When morning came was I so sore I could barely move. Ron wasn't in bed and there was something on the table. I walked over to the table slowly and opened what was on the table. It was a present from Ron. There was a card and it said:

Hermione my darling. This is for you. You really deserve it.

Love Ron.

I looked at it. Then my eyes widened. It was the robe I wanted. It was blue and silky and short. I picked up the robe and under it was the ring and necklace I wanted. The ring had three diamond hearts and a gold band and the necklace was the same. I was excited. I smiled.

"I see you like the gifts." someone said and startled me. I turned around and it was Ron.

"Yes. Thank you." I said and walked to the bathroom and he followed me.

"Don't I get something." he asked. I kissed him lightly and very fast.

"I have to get a shower now." I said and closed the door. I looked at myself. I looked horrible. I was bruised everywhere. I muttered a few spells and all the bruised quickly went away. I took my shower and got dressed. Ron looked at me. I looked at him. 

"Um, Hermione. Don't tell anyone about last night. If you do then it will happen again. Count on it." he said and walked to the Great Hall.

Sorry. It took me so long to update. And I am sorry that I made Ron so mean. You will find out soon enough why I did it. And to all those people out there who like my story I have already planned a sequel to it. Right now it is untitle but I guarntee that this story will be finished shortly. Please Review.


End file.
